Scenes from the Unlife
by Dutchman89
Summary: This will basically be the place where any and all TdV scenes I happen to jot down while at work will end up. Various pairings, some without pairings, also various ratings.
1. HerbertKrolock  Feeding

**Title: **Scenes from the Unlife  
**Author:** Slashydutchie  
**Fandom:** Tanz der Vampire  
**Rating:** M (though this may vary)

**Summary:** This will basically be the place where any and all TdV scenes I happen to jot down while at work will end up.  
**A/N:** Pairings may vary per scene. It'll be at the top. Genres may also vary, you'll notice those as you read. Since this is more a collecting place for short stuff, the separate "chapters" may not be connected.

**1.  
****Pairing: **Herbert von Krolock/Graf von Krolock

Even before feeling managed to dawn upon the count, there was the smell. Strange and metallic, drifting into his dreamless sleep and drawing him further to the surface until he awoke.

Sharp pain was the first thing he felt, piercing through his throat and chest. Next was a warm wetness, then weight on top of him. A weight that kept him from stirring, even though he tried.

Panic started to swell within the count as he again tried and failed to sit upright. This time however, he seemed to have disturbed the presence that was upon him, pressing him firmly down on the bed. The weight shifted and just for a moment the pain disappeared.

"Shhh… Vati."

Barely two words, spoken almost childishly, before the weight – a cold weight, he realized now – pressed down upon his chest once more and the pain returned. Still, he recognized the voice and when he forced his strangely tired eyes to focus the blonde hair spread across his shoulder left little doubt about the identity of the intruder.

He opened his mouth, but sound refused to escape. Questions and objections remained stuck in his throat. The count swallowed once and winced at the almost grating sensation his own saliva made him experience.

Again the pain was relieved and the body on top of his moved, somewhat further than the previous time. Slowly the count forced his head to move upon the pillow – a task that seemed to him now much more difficult than it should be – until his blue eyes met his son's dark ones.

Talking was still too laborious a task, reducing the count to communicating through his gaze alone whenever his strange and sudden weakness allowed him to focus.

"I need you, Vati."

Again the voice was soft and almost childlike, but there was something else in there too, lurking like a predator's growl. A dark need, a hunger.

Almost imperceptibly the count nodded before allowing his head to flop back onto the strangely sticky pillow.


	2. HerbertAlfred  Christmas Tree

**2.**

**Pairing: **Herbert/Alfred

"Alfred."

Graf von Krolock crossed his arms over his chest as he glared up the huge Christmas tree that had been set up in the ballroom, wondering not for the first and quite probably also not for the last time in his long existence why he was always to one who had to clean up the mess.

Or, in this particular case, talk the boy out of the tree.

The other members of the castle's household, not counting the vampires in the graveyard, had gathered around to watch the spectacle in various states of amusement.

Herbert, who was the unsurprising cause of Alfred's present position, was standing quite close to his father. He too was looking up the tree, but pouting rather than glaring, as if someone had hidden his favorite plaything up there. This, in a way, was true.

Magda and Sarah were giggling like only young women can, even if those young women happen to be vampires. They stood in a nearby corner, occasionally whispering to one another, which seemed to only add to the hilarity.

In another corner on the opposite end of the ballroom were Chagal and Koukol. The former was holding a large saw, the latter an axe. Every now and then they'd glance over at the count with something akin to hope in their eyes. Every time this happened to count would look back at them, seemingly weighing the options available, but finally shaking his head.

"Alfred, get down from there! Herbert was only joking!" von Krolock insisted, seemingly to no avail.

"Honestly, boy! I'm quite certain you can't even do that with a… hm?" The count paused and looked to Herbert, who'd been tugging at his sleeve. At his son's gesture he leaned down towards his son so the younger vampire could whisper in his ear.

"Really? Are you quite sure?" the count mumbled, prompting more whispers from his son.

"Surely not! I mean, what about the… ah, I see… but wouldn't that be… so that would be the point? The things one learns…" Clearing his throat, the count righted himself again. "It has been brought to my intention that you can in fact do that with a spruce twig."

At this, hysterical laughter erupted from the girls' corner of the ballroom and Koukol made some noises that could only be described as chuckling because there didn't seem to be anything around for him to choke on. Von Krolock ignored this, but not the tiny panicked sound that came from the top of the tree.

"So with regard to that fact," the vampire lord continued. "I would like to inform you that Christmas trees, such as the one you've climbed, are spruces… and, knowing what my son can do with a mere twig…"

Herbert just grinned.


End file.
